When a plug is formed on an interconnection of a semiconductor device, the plug is typically formed on a pad included in the interconnection in order to make it easier to form the plug at a correct position. However, because such a pad makes it difficult to reduce the size of the semiconductor device, it is desirable that the plug can be appropriately and easily formed without using the pad.